The Gabrielle Scrolls
by sophiesinlove
Summary: Sort of like A Day In The Life, Gabrielle's diaries detailing her adventures with Xena. In MY world, they are dating. So if you don't like women kissing, don't read these! Femslash, Xena/Gabrielle, Quite a bit better than it sounds! Plz R&R!
1. Hello Scroll!

Hello Scroll!

You're going to be my journal! In you, I will chronicle the adventures of me, and my best friend, Xena. Actually, since it's just between you and me, we're more than just friends now. I've kinda had this little eensy-weensy crush on her...oh forget it! I'm madly in love with this woman! And last week, she told me she loved me too, (not in the usual best-friendy way!) and it's going great. We've got this whole best friend-turned girlfriends thing going on...and we're pretty happy!

Anyway, Xena is a warrior princess! She's totally awesome! She kicks evil butt wherever we go! Plus, she's an amazing singer. (Don't tell her I told you!) She used to be this big 'destroyer of nations,' but she's over that now.

I'm Gabrielle, the Battling Bard of Potaedia, as I like to call myself! I'm pretty handy with a staff, you gotta be if you're gonna hang with a warrior princess. Im totally her sidekick, but I'll never let her call me that.

We'll see how long it is before you get lost. That happens a lot, when you're on the road as much as I am.

-Gabrielle


	2. In Public

We walked, her arm around my shoulders, mine around her waist, down the crowded market path.

"Stay here, all right?" The warrior instructed me. "I'm just gonna grab a new water skin and I'll be back."

"Go, go! Xena, I'll be _fine!_" I reassured her.

She started to walk away, then spun to face me. Leaning towards me, she breathed , "Be careful, Gabrielle, my enemies know how much you mean to me. I love you." And she moved as if to kiss me, on the lips.

I pulled away. Xena's flawless face fell, she looked as if Caesar had strung her back up and rebroken her legs.

"Oh, Gods Xena, no! It's not like that! I just...we're in a public place, you know? I mean, what if people saw?"

Xena frowned, her brow furrowed. "You don't want people to know. You're ashamed of me." She stated, her voice a mixture of sadness and dismay and anger that made my heart break.

Lifting my hands to her shoulders, I cried, "No! Xena, you know I couldn't be more proud to have you as my...best friend, you know that!"

She shook my hands off. "Friend?" She growled. "Oh, we're just friends now, are we? What about last night? And the night before that?" Her voice grew louder and more agitated with each accusation.

"Xena, will you be _quiet!_ You know I could never be ashamed of you! It's just, some people don't, you know, like it. _Us._"

"Since when do you care what people think?"

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Since the _people_ mobbed up and attacked Joxer's brother for being gay! Xena, Jace was nearly killed!"

She put her hands on her hips. "So you don't think I can't protect you?"

"I know you can. And I know you would! I don't want you to _have_ to, is all, Xena."

She shoved me backwards about a foot, until I hit the wall of the nearest building. Leaning in close, so that I could feel her hot breath on my neck, she whispered, "Let them come."

I couldn't speak, I was so transfixed by her eyes. Her beautiful icy blue eyes, staring into mine, locking me in place.

She released my arms, then started to walk away. Before two seconds had passed, she turned around. "Where were we?" She asked, a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh, right..."

And she flung a strong arm around my waist, pulling me into her. Xena kissed me, deeply, with no reservations, and it was skin on skin, electricity on fire, passionate and tender, gentle and fierce.

She broke away and strode off confidently a few minutes later, leaving me gasping for air, and a little unsteady on my feet.

I grinned despite myself, and strode off to sit in the shade and wait for Xena, leaving an entire crowd of people staring after each of us. Some were shocked, some were horrified, and more than a few warlords were drooling a little bit!

All in all, I'd say it was a pretty good day.


	3. The Shocking Truth

'Kay, so Xena's a little mad at me. But it's SO not my fault! She's the one who went off and left me _again!_ I mean, come on, I can take care of myself. Just because I've been possessed a few times, or impregnated by a god of evil, or high on henbane does _not_ mean that it's gonna happen every single time we go to defend a village!

Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. It was 4 days ago, bright and sunny, and we were staying in a little inn while we waited ofr something big to happen...

"Here y'are, two more mugs!" The barmaid plopped two overflowing mugs of ale on the table, and bustled off to help another customer.

I was thirsty, so I plunged into my cup with enthusiasm, draining it in a few seconds. Thumping it back down on the table, I smacked my lips and sighed contentedly. Then I noticed Xena looking at me, one of her trademark amused grins on her face.

"What?" I asked, looking down at myself to see if I'd spilled. "Is there something on me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No, not exactly."

"Well, come on! What? What is it?"

"You have a bit of a mustache, Gabrielle." She was obviously trying very hard to stifle her laughter.

"Oh." I scrubbed at my upper lip with my arm, trying to look beyond my nose. "Did I get it?"

"Not really."

"Well get it, will you? I don't wanna be walking around looking like Autolycus, for Zeus' sake!"

"You're sure? You want me to get it?"

I frowned. Thinking hard, I said, "Umm, yes? Why? Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason," She breathed. "Now hold still." Leaning in close, she traced her tongue along my upper lip, ending by kissing the corner of my mouth.

Slightly shocked, but nonetheless happy, I squeaked, "Oh. Yeah, I definitely wanted you to get that."

"Do you need me to get it again?"

"Absolutely."

She leaned toward me again, and was about to kiss me when a portly man slammed into the barroom, screaming at the top of his lungs that someone had stolen his daughter.

Xena was up in a flash. (That's her, my woman-of-action!) I moved to join her, not moving quite as fast, as I was still a little light-headed. (Xena has that effect on people. A lot.)

The man told us his story. His name was Ben, and a man in a mask, bearing a sword with the mark of Aries on the hilt had taken his daughter only a few moments ago. Apparently, this was the 6th blonde-haired, light-skinned, light-eyed girl they'd taken. They were all virgins, as well. My stomach turned uneasily, (I look like that) but Xena grinned at me.

"Well, I guess you're safe, Gabrielle." I blushed bright pink, and Ben raised his eyebrows at me. He caught the look between us, and his mouth dropped open, his eyes widened. Xena glanced at him disapprovingly, so he slammed his jaw shut quickly.

So, long story short, she went to kick ass and yell at Aries and stuff, and made me stay at the Inn. She said she was "worried" that the man would think I was another virgin to kidnap, as I was a "beautiful, young woman," (I was a little less miffed when she said that.) She said she couldn't risk that., and this man might just assume I was a virgin.

So there I was, with nothing to do, when a man came up to me. Preparing myself to turn him down, (I do get quite a lot of invitations from men, you know. I'm quite attractive. Xena said so.) I spun on my stool, so that I was facing towards the bar.

"Pardon me, miss?"

"Yes?" Apparently he hadn't gotten the message.

"My name is Admes, and I'm with the national Sicython Source. We're trying to gain recognition as a newsscroll, and I saw you with your friend there-"

"Forget it." I interrupted him. "I'm not getting Xena to do an interview with you."

"Oh!" He looked relieved, "Oh, no. See, I wanted to interview you! It's just, I feel that nobody ever gets the perspective of the sidekick..." he trailed on and on.

I didn't really like his use of the word sidekick, but I got what he said. I actually kinda agreed with it.

"Yeah. Yeah!" I said, nodding at him. "You know what? You're right! Xena always gets all the publicity, but I'm the one who always has to deal with her! D'you know, she is _not_ the most pleasant person in the morning if we...If she didn't sleep much that night." My face heated up at the thought of what I'd almost said. This could be a very awkward interview...

***The next day, Afternoon, Xena just got back from helping Ben***

Xena stomped into the Inn, the look on her face one of pure fury. _Oh Zeus._ I thought. _Ooh, gods protect me I am soo dead!_

Xena slammed a scroll down on the table in front of me. I swallowed.

"Hey Xena. Did you, um, save the virgins, from, um, Aries?" My throat was so dry, it came out as a whisper.

"Open the scroll, Gabrielle." She said in a dangerously controlled voice.

"I um, that's okay, my eyes hurt and I don't really want to-"

"OPEN IT!" She thundered.

I grabbed the scroll off the table, my hands shaking a little, and opened it. It was even worse than I'd thought.

Yanking the scroll out of my hands, Xena began to read...

_GABRIELLE TELLS ALL_

_The Shocking Truth about the Warrior Princess_

_By Admes_

I gritted my teeth, enduring her biting tone, flinching now and then at what I had said. Some highlights:

-"You ever smelled sheep dung? Well, after a big fight, Xena makes that smell like roses! It's like gods, woman, don't you ever bathe?"

-"She's very vain. Her armor always has to be _just_ right. And, gods forbid anyone should try to help her!"

-"Xena? No, she doesn't...umm...sleep much. We –ah, we stay up...umm...telling-telling stories! Yeah, yeah that's what we do. We tell stories. A lot. Like, a lot, a lot. Probably more than normal. She's a _really_ good storyteller."

Xena finished the article and glared at me.

"This is what I get? For trying to keep you safe, protect you? You go and give an interview and tell the world that I am _smelly, vain, and horny?!" _She screamed.

Everyone in the room was staring at us. I felt like melting into the ground.

Anyway, we kept traveling north, and she still won't talk to me. Hmm...maybe I'll have to convince her to forgive me...


	4. Forgiveness

I sat behind Xena, on Argo, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She sat straight, cold and hard as stone, pretending to no notice my arms. I knew she was pretending, I could feel her heart!

I nuzzled my chin onto her shoulder, "Oh come on Xena, how long are you gonna stay mad?"

No answer. Not that I'd really expected one. She was still angry about the whole 'smelly vain, and horny' thing. Gods, warriors hold such grudges! I've only said 'sorry' about a million times! Oh well...Obviously, the whole apology thing wasn't working. For Xena, I need something a little less conventional...

We stopped near a river, to bathe. Knowing Xena, I knew she would dash off into some secluded corner of the lake, where I couldn't see her. Where she couldn't see me. (And my plan sort of hinged on that!)

The second we were off the horse, I grabbed her shoulder.

"Xena." I said seriously. "I really am so very, very sorry. And I am going to spend however long it takes getting you to forgive me. I don't care if it takes an hour, a day, or a year."

She yanked out of my grasp. "Fine. You can star by being my slave."

"I thought that first I would-wait. What?" This was so not part of my plan. I was supposed to be in control! But oh well. What Xena wants, Xena gets...

"Okay. If that's what it takes." I held my head high. "I am yours to command, my mistress!"

She sat down on a tree stump and crossed her legs. Xena xetended one beautifully tanned, muscled leg. "Take off my boots," she ordered. "Gently."

"My wish is your command." I may have curtsied a little. I'm not proud of it, but there it is.

I kneeled on the ground, lifting her leg and placing it on my knee. I slid off the plates that reached to her knee, and began unlacing each boot. I slid it off, gazing up into her eyes.

"Xena-" I began.

"Do not address me directly!" She cried. "You will speak when spoken to. is that understood?"

"I...uh...yes, my mistress." _Hmm_, I thought_, perhaps she's taking this too far?_

"Good. Undress me."

I raised my eyebrows, but managed not to say anything. My nimble fingers pulled off her brass breastplate, then tugged off her leather skirt. Reaching for her leather slip, I began to breathe harder. This was always my favorite part.

I could feel her heart pick up speed as well, and I folded the last of her clothing into a pile, and placed it on the stump she had been sitting on.

Crossing her arms over her chest (and denying me one of life's greatest pleasures!) Xena raised her head proudly and said, "Now you."

I curtsied again. (All right, I think I may be the one getting too into this!) Unlacing my top, and shrugging it off my shoulders, I yanked off my skirt and stood self-consciously in the cold.

Xena began to walk towards the lake, and I walked behind her. (So not complaining, though!) Stepping into the water, she tilted her head back, wetting her hair, and grinned, beckoning with one finger.

Not quite as gracefully, I hopped into the water, as fast as I could.

"All right, Gabrielle. You've proven yourself to be a loyal and obedient slave." I grinned. "But you are not forgiven yet." I frowned.

Now I was sure she was toying with me, but I played along. I motioned for her to continue.

"Part 2 of your redemption. You must catch me a fish."

My jaw dropped. "But Xena! You know I'm no good at that! You're way better!"

She only smiled wider. "Oh, that's okay. Guess you don't want to be forgiven then, huh?"

I grimaced. She would _so_ owe me after this. "Fine. I'll catch you a fish! Happy?"

Xena nodded. As I dived under the water, to start looking for a fish, she dived with me. Popping back up, I frowned.

"I thought I was catching the fish?"

"Oh, you are. I'm just going to watch. Don't mind me!"

The water was clear. Very clear. Shaking my head at her, I resubmerged myself under the water.

It took me almost 20 minutes to catch a fish. Twenty! Xena could've caught ten fish by that time!!!

She had me throw it onto shore. The the mischievous grin returned and she said, "Part three."

I threw up my arms. "What else am I going to have to do, Xena? Carry you into the nearest town? Let you use my clothing as bait?"

"All excellent ideas, but no. As the final test of your loyalty to me, you are going to choose the final task."

"Oh. Ohhh..." I got it. She wanted to see if what I picked would be good enough. Well, this put my original plan in action. There was no way she could say no to this!

"Very well. I'll play your little game. But you have to be willing to do what I say now. Deal?"

"It's a deal. Only remember, be careful what you choose, Could be the last thing we ever do together again, if you don't choose well."

Now it was my turn to smirk. Oh, I'd chosen well all right.

"Stay here. I'll just be a sec!" I dashed out of the water, grabbed some soap from my bag, and splashed back in.

I scanned the water until I found a suitable spot.

"See that rock over there? Sticking out of the water? Great. Go sit on it." She did, which was surprising. I had half expected her to just ignore me. Xena doing my bidding gave me a strange sense of power, of control. I _liked_ it!

I followed her, until she lit upon the rock, exposed from the waist up. I stood up in the shallow water, and lathered my hands up with soap.

"Close your eyes." I instructed gently. I pulled her hair back from her chest, running my hands through it until it was completely sudsy. Reaching up to her scalp, I massaged her skull, eliciting soft moans from the warrior. I smiled. I was _so_ forgiven.

I wasn't done yet, though. Tracing soapy fingers up her back, I latched on to her shoulders, and rubbed until my hands hurt. I could feel the knots from fights and stress, and I kneaded her shoulders, squeezing and pressing, sometimes rewarded with a satisfied "Ooo!" or "Aaa!"

Slipping my hands down her back, I slid my wet hands around to her front once I reached her waist. Gently, I pulled her backwards until she was lying in the water, floating, her head resting on my chest.

"Gabrielle." She murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

"I know."

"You don't have to apologize anymore."

"I know. It's all right I want to."

"Okay..." She sighed contentedly. "If you want to..."

"I do. Now be quiet, love." I reached across her shoulders, running my hands as far down as I could reach, then pulling them back up, lightly skimming her skin.

Moving to her side, I gazed fondly down at my floating warrior.

"I love you, Gabrielle." She said tenderly.

How did she always do that? "You read my mind." I whispered back.

I kissed her softly, on the lips, then moving one hand below her neck, I kissed her neck, my lips moving lower and lower, my hand following underneath. I stopped at her stomach.

Pulling Xena with me, I moved to shallower water, where I could sit. I crossed my legs, and she drifted into my lap. Her soft skin brushing against mine, I hugged her close to me.

_This is the way it should always be_, I thought. No Callisto, no Hope, no Dahak. No evil warlords bent on destroying and enslaving entire villages. Just me and Xena.

"Xena?" I whispered into her ear.

"Mmm?"

"You owe me for the slave thing."

She burst into a fit of giggling, very unlike Xena. Sitting up, she tossed her arms around my neck and gave me a big smack on the cheek.

"Tell me a story, Gabrielle. Something from one of your scrolls."

"Well," I thought for a moment. "Once upon a time, there was this amazingly gorgeous, insanely talented bard, who lived in a little village where no one appreciated her. Then one day, the awesomest warrior princess _ever_ happened to swoop through town..."


	5. Insanity

**Insanity**

Awesome week. Yeah, okay, there were some bad...and insane times, but it all worked out. I fixed her! For once, I fixed it, and it felt goood. Who's the sidekick now?! Anyway, it started about 4 days ago. Xena and I were in a little tavern...

"You know, Gabrielle," Xena said, as she munched on a chicken leg. "We really should check the food before we eat it. I have many enemies. They could have poisoned it."

"Will you just stop with the paranoia, already? I mean, barely anyone in this town has even heard of you!"

Xena shrugged. "If you say so..."

That night, after we had skedaddled upstairs to escape the onslaught off drunken villagers, we got ready for bed.

"Grab my armor, will ya?" Xena asked me.

I grinned, lifting it off and leaving it on the chair. I kicked off my boots and stretched, glad to be in a real bed for once. Xena snuggled down under the covers next to me. I turned toward her body, wrapping my arm around her body.

"Night Xena," I yawned.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle." And we dozed off.

***The Next Morning***

I was awakened by sunlight streaming through the windows. I flopped my arm next to me, expecting to hit Xena, but my arm hit nothing more than sheets. I sat straight up.

"Xena?" I looked around. Xena's armor was gone, the door hanging open. Bolting up, I tugged on my boots and dashed out the door. Jumping down the stairs, I almost ran into the barmaid.

"Excuse me?" I asked, breathlessly. "Have you seen the woman I went upstairs with last night? She's about 6 feet tall, dark hair, big sword on her back, really really pretty..." My voice trailed off. The lady was grinning at me knowingly.

"You mean Xena? Yeah, she left abou an hour ago, said to give you this." The barmaid handed me a scroll. Written on it, in Xena's familiar brushstrokes, was:

_Mavis_

_Gone to get Argo's tail dyed._

_When you wake up, follow me!_

_I'll see you coming...I can see where I've been, you know!_

_**X**_

I froze. My hands turned clammy, my eyes widened. She hadn't called me Mavis since the furies turned her insane. My mind worked furiously, trying to remember what could have happened.

**"**Oh, gods..." I sighed. I should have known. _This is why you listen to Xena_! I told myself.

_It was the food. The food must have been poisoned. Wonderful._ I shook my head and asked the barmaid, whop was looking at me expectantly. "Which way did she ride off?"

"North."

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder, already running.

I ran for what seemed like hours, though it probably had been only 20 minutes or so. When I passed a horse with a green and blue tail tied up outside a shop. I stopped. I had to look twice, before I saw that it was indeed Argo.

"Oh boy..." I opened the door and peeked inside. "Xena?" I called. "Are you in here?"

The store was dusty, and dark. It was empty, save for a tall figure looming at the back. I moved toward it.

"Xena?" I called again, reaching out to touch the figure. It spun around, and I saw that it was indeed Xena, and she looked mad. Her face brightened when she saw me, however and she smiled.

"Mavis! So glad you're here. I need ya to do me a favor. I um, sorta got linseed root in my hair, and I cant really feel my head from the eyebrows up. Linseed root makes you go numb, you know."

Oh I knew. I knew _very_ well what linseed root does.

"So, I was wondering if you could do my hair. I asked this man, but he said no, so I hit him."

"Oh. Okay. Well, um that was not exactly the appropriate response, but okay..." I figured if I kept her away from people for a while, the poison would just wear off. "Let's go back to the tavern, and take a bath, then, okay?"

Xena grinned. "Let's do that, Mavis." She winked and slapped me on the back, lower than sane-Xena ever would in public. I blushed and scampered out of the shop.

Back in the inn room, Xena and I sat in the bath. She was sitting sorta on my lap, and I was washing her hair and massaging her scalp, trying to give her back feeling in her head.

"How 'bout now?" I asked, working my fingers through her hair. "Feel anything?"

"Not really. It's all right Mavis, just put it up. Can you do one of those braidy-bun things? PLEASE?"

I chuckled. I didn't see anything wrong with this Xena. She didn't seem dangerous, like before.

"I can do that." I said, reaching up and kissing her head. "Hold still."

(Can I just say, that I think I did a pretty awesome job. Seriously, it looked really good!)

I had just finished her hair, and we were stepping out of the bath, when a burly man with a black eye burst in. He looked angry.

I squealed, and stepped behind Xena, hugging her from behind, so he wouldn't see me. Xena didn't care though, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I know you!" She quipped. "You're the guy who wouldn't do my hair!" She turned her head a little and whispered in my ear, "I hit him!" Turning back to face the man, she said, "Doesn't it look great? Gabrielle did it! She's really good with hair. Almost as good as she is at-" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Telling stories." I finished.

Though the man looked offended, he seemed to enjoy the fact that 2 (rather attractive) women were standing in front of him, naked and wet, insane though one of them might be.

"Look ladies," he drawled. I could smell the ale on his breath. "I don't wanna cause no trouble here. I just want my merchandise back, and then you 2 can go back to...telling stories, or whatever it is you were doing."

I frowned. "We didn't take anything. I looked up at Xena. "Right?"

"Oh, yeah, after I hit him, I took some stuff with me, I figured he wouldn't mind, cuz, im kind of a hero, you know."

"Gods..." I banged my head against Xena's shoulder. "What did you take?"

"Why should I tell you? You're just the sidekick, Mavis!"

That's when I lost my temper. "Xena! _**I **_am the sane one here, so you will do what I say! I don't care if you're a hero, or a warrior princess, you will gie this man BACK HIS MERCHANDISE! Now _what did you take_?"

Xena pouted, and her lip began to tremble. "You're mean! You're a mean Mavis! I don't like you anymore!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just wait a sec." I said to the man. "Actually, turn around for a second."

He turned his back to us, and I grabbed my shirt and skirt and tugged them on. I pawed through Xena's clothes, until I found a little pouch that she hadn't had before. Tossing her clothing at the blubbering warrior, I opened the pouch.

"You can turn aroud now, by the way." I said. The man turned, and saw the pouch.

"That's mine!" he exclaimed.

I nodded at him. "So what _did_ she take?" I muttered and opened the pouch, shaking it over my palm. The most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen spilled into my palm. Rubies and sapphires (probably fake, but still amazingly gorgeous) surrounded a large clear diamond.

"Xena..." I said breathlessly. "This is...beautiful, but since when do you wear jewelry?"

She wiped the tears off her face and crossed her arms defiantly. "It wasn't for _me, _Mavis."

"Who then?"

"_YOU_."

I gasped under my breath. Dammit. I couldn't be mad at Xena, first of all 'cause she was even more breathtaking than usual with her hair braided up like that, and second of all, she had bought (okay, well, stolen) me a stunning necklace.

"It was supposed to be a solstice gift." She muttered. "Since we are always moving, I didn't think Senticles would bring you anything."

"Oh! Xena! It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" I ran up to her and huggd her tightly, her still wet skin pressing against mine.

"It's okay." Xena shrugged. "I just, like, love you and stuff. So, you know, I wanted to make you happy. Or whatever."

Despite her nonchalance, I could tell that she was pleased that I liked it. "I love you too, Xena." I said gently, kissing her once on the lips. "Even if you're insane."

"_AHEM_!" The shopkeeper cleared his throat. "That _still_ hasn't been paid for." He grumbled.

I clutched the necklace to my chest. "No! It's mine!" I cried, shocked by my own possessiveness. _Hmm..._I mused. _Could I possibly mean _Xena_ is mine?_

Xena wrapped one arm around me, and pulled out her sword with the other. If you want to take it, you'll have to go through _me."_ She growled.

(Maybe we were _both_ feeling a little possessive...)

The shopkeeper blanched when the sword appeared. "Umm..well, you know, I have more. It's fine, take it, take it! Consider it my solstice gift to you both!" and he dashed out the door, practically tripping over his own feet in his eagerness to get away from the warrior woman. (Can't say as I blame him. She can be pretty scary!)

Xena and I collapsed into a fit of giggles, and she kissed me.

"Shall we eat?" I asked, gesturing towards the door.

As soon as Xena was seated and waiting at a table, I snuck over to the barmaid. There was one last thing we had to clear up...

"Excuse me? Miss?" I asked. "May I ask who your cook is?"

She nodded towards a man in a white jacket, pulling a pot from over a fire.

Anyway, it turns out that no one poisoned Xena. There were just a few bad eggs, and Xena happened to eat 3 of them.

Still, I fixed everything, and got a super-pretty necklace from my super-pretty girlfriend. Xena was back to normal the next morning, which just happened to be solstice eve, and we celebrated by-er...telling stories. So yeah. _I_ had fun...


	6. Shopping!

*****Imagine this as a part of an actual episode. I know, I know, I'm obsessed, but it's what I wish would happen. So yeah...enjoy!*****

**Shopping!**

"Remind me why we have to stop again?" Xena asked me . We were traveling down a road, and the nearest town had just come into view.

"Well, Xena," I hissed good-naturedly, "If you hadn't felt the need to use my _clothing_ for target practice, we wouldn't need to!"

"Oh come _on,_ Gabrielle! I just wanted to see if it was sharp enough! I don't get what the big deal is!"

"The _big deal_ is that you have no-no respect for- oh forget it!" I stomped further on down the road.

Xena threw her arms up in the air, shook her head, and dashed to catch up with me.

As soon as they were in the village, I dragged Xena straight into the marketplace.

Xena raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You mean I have to _come with_ you?"

I frowned. "You ruin my clothes, you help me pick out new ones. It's only justice, Xena"

"Fine. But I'm not holding-"

Her refusal was cut short as I tossed a pile of clothes into her arms.

"Justice," Xena shook her head. "Justice my- " I threw another pile of clothes into her hands.

Sometime later, Xena sat in a stall, her arms piled so high with clothes that she couldn't see. She felt a gentle hand on her back, and it guided her towards the changing stalls. Xena attempted to hand the pile to me, and hurry out of the stall and away from all the _shopping_.

"Uh uh uh!" I grabbed Xena's shoulders and pulled her back in, shoving her into a chair. "You will stay in here with me, and you will hold my clothes until I pick out the ones I want."

"By the _gods_, Gabrielle, the _things_ I do for you!" Xena muttered, but her voice was muffled by the clothes piled up in front of her face.

***A Little Later***

"How about this one?" I asked, twisting to see the back of the skirt.

"It looks _fine_, Gabrielle, just like the 50 other outfits you've tried on! Now can you just pick one and let's GO!"

I frowned. "Naah, it makes my butt look too big. Oof- Xena I can't reach the buttons on this! Get them for me?"

Rolling her eyes, Xena stood up, and moved directly behind me, softly unbuttoning first the skirt, then her shirt.

I grinned. "You're debt is almost repaid. One last thing."

Xena threw up her arms. "Fine. Anything to get _out_ of here!"

"I've picked out my new clothes-"

"Good for you."

"Now put them on me."

Silence. "Umm..." Xena's jaw dropped, confused. "Why...?"

"DRESS ME!" I screamed. "You _owe_ me and you know it, and you are going to be my maid and dress me!"

"GODS Gabrielle, alright! Calm down! I'll do it!"

I smiled. "Good. But Xena, why are you so upset? You didn't seem to mind it last night..." *wink*

Xena had to smile. "Arms up." She instructed, pulling the shirt over my head, and buttoning up the back...

Alright, so yeah, I had a bit of a hissy fit. But come _on! _It's hard to be perfect all the time when you travel with someone as- well as flawless as Xena! Of course, _She _doesn't think she's that great, but I know better. She's only the most gorgeous, talented, sweet, funny, smart and.....Um...I'm rambling, aren't I?


End file.
